Laminated composites made with carbon fiber-epoxy prepregs have been used for many applications. Enhanced impact properties of such laminated composites may be particularly desirable for certain automotive and engineering applications. Efforts to improve the impact properties of laminated composites include modifying the matrix resin properties or the laminate structure. The former is accomplished primarily by toughening the prepreg resin system utilizing appropriate toughening materials. The latter has been attempted by incorporating various interfaces between layers using smaller scale fibers.